1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to oil filter and reconditioning devices as used on internal combustion engines and to an improved device including means of mounting a filter cartridge to a permanently mountable body portion and including means so that the filter may be mounted either vertically or horizontally while permitting the escape of volatile components from the oil as it passes through the filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oil reconditioning devices, which are also referred to as oil filters, oil refiners, and oil reclaimers, is well known. Examples of prior art devices for use in filtering, reconditioning, and reclaiming oil include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,088,243 PA1 2,173,631 PA1 2,839,196 PA1 3,616,885 PA1 3,915,860 PA1 4,006,084
2,428,939
These devices show arrangements for improving the quality of oil, particularly as employed in internal combustion engines. It is well known that oil quality deteriorates as it is used in engines for two primary reasons. First, solid components become entrained in the oil, such as solid particles of carbon resulting from the oxidation of oil components, metal worn away as a result of engine wear, etc. The second main cause of deterioration of lubricating oil in engines is the accumulation of volatile components. These are primarily due to two sources. One is by unburned fuel entering the lubricating oil and the second is water which is condensed in the engine each time the engine cools.
Most oil reclaimers or refiners of the known art such as exemplified in the above-listed patents accomplish the improvement of oil flowing through the devices by extracting solid components by means of filtration and by providing means for the removal of entrained volatile components, including water, lighter hydrocarbons, etc. These devices function satisfactorily; however, most of the known devices include containers in which the packing or filter material is retained. In order to replace the packing it must be removed from the containers and new packing inserted. Removing old packing is a disagreeable process. The present invention is directed towards improvements in oil refining and reclaiming devices in which the filter media is retained in a disposable cartridge and in which an improved means is provided for causing circulating of oil through the cartridge.
The known prior art oil reclaiming and reconditioning devices are typically arranged so that they function only in the vertical orientation. In some instances space limitations make such mounting inconvenient. The present invention provides an oil reconditioning device which may be mounted either vertically or horizontally.
These advantages and improvements, along with others, will be better understood with reference to the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.